Key Kingdom Journey's Chapter 2
Last Time.. Last time on Key Kingdom Journey's,Sile and Namika talked a bit about whats beyond the sea and the dimension,and soon,theyre journey shall begin.. Story (Namika's P.O.V) I ran into the house and went upstairs into my room,i closed the room shut the door and locked it.I went to my desk and grabed my sketchbook,then my pencil's and started drawing.One by one i was flipping the pages,i then flipped through all of them but then i stoped at the middle of it and saw a drawing i made a long time ago.. It was me,Sile and Strife laying on the beach holding hands while closing our eyes.I glanced at it for awhile,then i began to work on it.while working on it,i though to myself..'W..Whats wrong with Sile..Hes so different..than before..'I then knew..."Nah im thinking to much!" I took the paper and crumple it a bit and throw it at my bed.I stand up and walk to the my bed and staredat the crumpled paper for awhile.I then grabed it and throw it back at the desk. I jumped in my bed,my head tilted forward to the celling and i was deep in my thoughts."I wonder if..maybe..just maybe..will it..come true one day..?" i asked myself and tilted my body to the crumpled paper that was on the desk.I sighed,and then turned my body to wall (opposite side) and grabed the blankets and head towards sleep NEXT DAY (Sile's P.O.V) I was already up.I skipped breakfast and head towards the beach,then i saw him.."Strife.."i saw him standing in the ocean,suddenly..he turned around and gave his hand.I grinned and run to him but i stop as a giant wave was coming.I looked at him,worried.I ran to him as fast as posible but it was too late..the wave striked and i was tumbling in the water..I saw strive,still giving out his hand even when underwater.I tryed to reach for it but i was drifted away.I looked up and they sky was already dark.I swam up and saw Namika,standing by the shore waving her hands,I waved my hand and ran to her.When i reached her,she was smilling then somthing fell out of the sky.It was a million stars. And then somebody was falling out of the skies aswell..It was me..I then suddenly fell to the ocean,i was drowning but i could still breath..I reached my hand out to Namika but all she did was stared at me...The horizon was reaching its point and i fell to the ground of the ocean,I looked Up and somthing was emerging from the ground.Millions of birds flew and a i was standing on a disk.I looked at the birds which was flying away.. "Wake Up! Wake Up! Wakkke Up!" that was all i could hear..And then i woke up from my bed "GAH!" i was surpised..It was all a dream..Although..It looked so real.. "Morning sleepy head"Namika grinned at me while i was still sweating,She noticed this and asked me something"Eh...? whats wrong,Sile?"She asked me.I shook my head "No its nothing" i smilled at her just to prove my point.She smiled back and ran out of my house "Come on,strife and me are gonna build a boat to travel!" she said while running to the ocean.I sighed,then went to the bathroom and went to the sink,i washed my face with the clean water.When i saw the mirror,two faces was flashing between mine and..someone else's...Like a shadowy version of my face but also..changed a bit..I fell down from shock and stared at the mirror,but only reflection was shown.I sighed 'Come on Sile pull it together!' i thought to my self and ran outisde in my usual clothes. "There you are! come on,me and Namika have already started on searching for materials.Now its your turn"strife complained.He gave me a wooden plank and i fell from the heavyness of it."Hey! sigh fine,what do i have to find?" i asked strife,gee..i wonder what hes gonna give me a list of now.. "Here you are,the list of things we need for the boat."I groand.Again with the list stuff."Hey tell ya what,how about we train first? that always cheer's you up."As soon as Strife said that,I smilled. "Heh ok..but dont hold back..Strife,Namika!"I said to them as i was eager to start.I grabed my wooden sword and got my stance ready.Namika grabed her wooden sword and got her stance aswell.I gotta admit,for a girl,shes pretty good at weilding a sword.Strife grabed his wooden sword too and got his stance ready.I charged at Strife and swinged my sword at him fast,although,he dodged it by a jump and hited me with his sword on my head.I fell on my back and Namika giggled "Ouch..That hurts!"i shouted to Strife as i went into a sitting position.We continue our spare till sunset.In the end of the day,we all just laughed and sat on the beach,watching the sunset together. Next Time The REAL journey shall begin and they get seperated to different Dimension's..How would Sile find his friends now Who will he meet on the way of his journey? Wanna know more? Find out in the next chapter of Key Kingdom Journey's! ( Im A Weirdo With a Big Heart.Have A Heart And Have A Good One! 07:27, August 9, 2012 (UTC))